


Taking the bodega by storm

by fowlbyname45



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Slice of Life, this can be considered pre-relationship sonny/pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: Usnavi is sick, so Sonny takes over the bodega for the day. Pete comes by, so Sonny puts him to work.
Relationships: Graffiti Pete & Sonny, Sonny & Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Taking the bodega by storm

"Sonny De la Vega, I swear to God, if there is so much as one scratch on the counter when I get better, you are carne muerta, you understand?", Usnavi said, trying to look intimidating with a blotchy red face and a cold rag over his forehead. See, the older De la Vega cousin was sick with the fever. He brushed this off, saying he could still work the bodega, but Vanessa, Nina, and Dani had ganged up on him and forced him to stay home. This meant that Sonny would be in charge of the store for the day.  
"Chillax, cuz", Sonny said, smirking. "Nothing's gonna happen."  
Usnavi huffed. "Why do I have trouble believing that?"  
"I ain't gonna burn it down or nothin', geez!", Sonny replied, rolling his eyes. "You have everything you need? Remember to wait a few hours between Tylenols 'kay?"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
"I'll see ya later then."  
"Bye Sonny. Stay out of trouble if you know what's best for you." Usnavi ended this rather ominous statement by saying cheerfully "Love you! Have a great day!"  
Sonny waved goodbye as he walked out, muttering "Jesus Christ" under his breath. 

Things were going well at the bodega. Sonny had watched his cousin do this many times before, so it went off without a hitch. When the Rosarios arrived, he asked them how Nina was doing while making their coffees and waved them off with their caffeine and lottery ticket when he was done. He wiped down the counter and gossiped with Dani and Carla for a bit before shooing them away with their café, moving everything along. Several other people came and he served them too, easy as anything. Pssh, he could do this any day. He didn't need no Usnavi.  
Benny arrived, wondering where the older cousin was. Sonny explained he had a fever, causing Benny to frown and nod before Sonny got him his standard Milky Way, Daily News, Post, and Kevin's second coffee.  
Vanessa came and got her usual with a little bit of cinnamon before asking nonchalantly "Hey, where's Usnavi?"  
"He has a fever, but don't worry, he'll be fine. And you don't have to act all causal about askin', everyone knows you're all over each other." Vanessa turned a bit red but then tossed her long, inky hair over her shoulder and turned on her heel out the door. Sonny chuckled and shook his head fondly before beginning to restock some items.  
Just then, Graffiti Pete came strolling into the bodega. "Heyyy! The party's here!" he called out, but stopped short when he realized it was just Sonny at the counter, no angry bodega owner in sight. His smile didn't falter as he said "It's just you today Sonny?"  
"Yep. Usnavi's sick with a fever."  
"YES! I mean, um, what a shame. It's just, I can live my freakin' life today without him tellin' me how to do it."  
"And by that you mean now you can shove your t-shirts on any unsuspecting customer."  
"And by that I mean now I can shove my t-shirts on any unsuspecting customer."  
Sonny sighed in exasperation. "When are you gonna realize no one wants to buy those?"  
"I gotta raise money for art school!"  
"I know, I know. Okay, whatever, see if I care."  
Pete pumped his arm in victory.  
"But if you're gonna sell those stupid shirts, I gotta put you to work."  
"Sooonnnnny, really?? C'mon, we're best buds!"  
"Do you wanna sell your stuff?"  
"...yes."  
"Then start going through the milk and juice. See if they're expired."  
Pete groaned and dragged a trashcan to the milk and juice freezers, throwing away an expired gallon every once in a while. Whenever a customer would arrive, Sonny would ring them up and Pete would appear seemingly out of nowhere, saying bluntly "Buy my t-shirt." He sold five that day, three of them to a small group of teens who thought Pete was Hip And Cool and wanted to donate to a Good Cause (that being Pete's art school fund). Sonny had him stack cans, sweep the floor, and make coffee while he served patrons. Rather surprisingly, other than a couple dented cans and a few jumpy customers (imagine having a random teenager pop out of nowhere asking you to buy their t-shirt), nothing really went wrong. Not a single scratch on the counter.  
Later that day, once Sonny sent Pete home and closed up the bodega, he told Usnavi how the day went, purposefully leaving out the part about Pete being there. "Everything went great. People miss you and stuff by the way."  
Usnavi looked skeptical. "Everything went great? You sure?"  
"Yep. Positive."  
"...okay then. Whatever you say."  
Sonny smiled to himself. He gained a lot of confidence today. Even if he didn't love this business, he was capable of making it on his own. Whatever it is, Sonny De la Vega could do it. He'd take the world by storm. (Or at least his cousin's bodega.)


End file.
